Number 9
by dmmbjbengaged
Summary: An Alien has crashed to earth. Tony comes to the rescue and treats her as his own sister. Loki Has been given the opportunity to redeem himself on earth (not that he cared about earth anyway) so long as the warriors 3 are with him.Tony has helped educationally but can loki help mentally? And if he can... will he want to?
1. Chapter 1: Number 9

Attention!

Hello everyone. This is my very first fanfiction. I have been reading these for about 6 years now, but I could never muster up the courage to actually write my own. So, with out further ado here is Number 9 the prelude.

I hold no ownership of anything except Olivia Neveah (Number 9, She-Beast).

** "So, let me get this straight. You want me to help you create a human cyborg- no let me rephrase- an ALIEN Cyborg so that way when the Chitari,who are aliens mind you, attack again you can release it to destroy said opposing army?" questioned Tony. He has heard Fury say some pretty ridiculous things before but this one was, lack for better words, really fucking far-fetched. Fury called Tony out to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Base way out in the Middle of Nowhere, Louisiana District 4 on a Friday night just so Fury could try to get Tony to create another Arc Reactor to infuse in an Alien who apparently crash landed in the middle of the Gulf Coast and has been put in their looney bin one too many times.**

** Fury only nodded his head in response. Fury was in no mood for Mr. Starks criticisms considering the She-Beast tried to destroy his whole operation due to the fact she was too afraid to give blood 3 weeks ago. Fury is still trying to clean her mess. Tony stared at Fury for a moment before curiosity set it. **

** "Let me meet Number 9."**

** Just as Fury was about to give Tony access to see Number 9 a silent alarm was issued. So here he stood in front of Number 9's room, ready to battle the She-Beast in his full battle gear.**

Scream. That's all I could do. I watched as he cut into my boney legs. What was going on? Why am I being tortured? Who is this man taking my life one cut at a time? So many questions to ask, but no one to listen long enough to answer them. Of course I had to land on the one planet that can't speak my tongue**. I was broken. I have been beaten into submission for any time that I showed a small hint of me wanting to leave here. They inserted sewing needles all over my body and laughed as I thrashed around attempting to remove them while I lay in a small bed of cotton and covers. They even covered me with a "shirt" (as they put it) that would not allow me to move my arms as they tossed me into a soft, white room and left me there for... well... I'm not sure how long. But of any torture they had showed me, the worst torture they had for me was the light torture. My luck would never be as good as I could hope. Any courage I showed up until this point completely left me. **

** The man dressed in white began to move his finger around in the freshly created wound. It was a pain that I could never forget. My heart stopped dead in its pumping while my body went rigid, a white hot pain shot through me, and my scream became lodged in my throat. I was so close to fading into the blackness until the man pulled away from me. He either had pity for me (which is highly unlikely) or he thought me dead. **

** I painfully opened my eyes. I am currently in my room made of metal. The lights flickering on and off which were severely harsh on my eyes, but nothing compared to the shutters that were on the ceiling letting the light flow from outside in. Various torture equipment everywhere. I was all alone in this room except for this man who is now running fine pieces of metal into the incision he created in my calf. I screamed. I screamed bloody murder and didn't care who heard it. The pain was so horrid that I accidentally broke one of the straps holding me up. **

** In a fit of sheer panic the man hit the silent alarm under the desk, but not before he opened the shutters letting the light pour down onto me. I screamed until my lungs gave out... and my conscience.**

** Tony was needless to say completely and utterly baffled at the sight before him. In front of him was a beautiful black beast...well she could be beautiful if her ribs weren't showing, and the fact that she was covered in some sort of liquid chrome... that seemed to be oozing from her opened wounds that were getting worse...from the sun hitting it?**

** "Close the shutters and get her down from there!" Yelled Tony. Fury willing closed the shutters but didn't let her down.**

** "This beast is the reason why half of my facilities is in repair!" Barked Fury.**

** "I'll give you even more reason to need repair if you don't get her down." Tony whispered in a deathly low voice. Tony wasn't so much for seriousness, but he would be damned if he was going to let an innocent woman be tortured no matter how crazy they were. By the looks of it they never even put her under for surgery!**

** "Is that a threat Mr. Stark?"**

** "No it's a guarantee."**

** Fury heaved a heavy sigh. He took the unconscious woman from the chains and ordered to lingering shield agents to bring her to her cell and bring in a doctor to make sure she will live. That bothered Tony. Fury didn't say to see if she is ok, he said just to make sure she is alive. He continued to observe her after they entered her living chambers. She had long black hair that reached below her ass. Upon closer inspection of her hair he noted how the very tips of her hair seemed like they were fiber optic lights that have simply been shut off because of no power. Come to think of it now...she was naked but you couldn't tell over her enormous hair. Her frail petite body was hiding underneath all of it. He walked closer to Number 9 to inspect her skin. It was blacker than the sky itself with little seemingly transparent tribal looking designs and stars on her skin. He tilted her head up to get a better look at her eyes. Those were puzzle pieces themselves. There was no white in her eyes. They glowed a dim black which was interesting because he has never seen black and emptiness glow. She had long nails..no . While her hands looked that of a human, her nails were long, red, and intimidating. Her ears were pointy at the tip giving her an elfish look that matched her jaw structure. Lastly but definitely not unnoticed was she had horns like a Ram. They were a dark brown with what you could assume to be jewelry hanging off them. She was horrifyingly beautiful. He was curious now and furious when he looked down to her legs. **

** The doctor had been trying to create a cyborg before tony had even came into the picture. Wires were hooked up to machines that checked reflexes. And half of her leg had already been plated with lutetium.**

** Fury then began to walk out the room. He made it to the doorway before he heard Tony clearing his throat awaiting an explanation. Once again Fury sighed and turned to face Tony. **

** "How's about a drink?"**

** Tony entered into Fury's office and watched as he began to pour to glasses filled to the brim with scotch. Fury pulled up a screen on his desktop revealing a very beautiful girl with red hair that seemed to be glowing under the light. Her eyes were as green as untouched grass. She had awfully white skin though. Too white. Comparing her skin to printer paper would do her no justice. She needed a good 15 minutes at the tanning salon give or take a few hours. But what was even more shocking than the photo was the name of the person in the photo...Number 9.**

** "That's number 9?" Questioned Tony."She can change her form?"**

** As it turns out Number 9 crash landed in Cocodrie, Louisiana next to Lumcon, a marine biologist research center, where they reported a "red-headed beauty" to the police for being naked, alone, and speaking in tongues (clearly not understanding what Number 9 was saying). It soon got to shield that they had an unexpected visitor. When Natasha, Clint, and Fury showed up to the police station the following day she damn near fainted in the light. They tried giving her a check up which resulted in half the base to be destroyed. It was the first time they ever seen her turn into the beast Tony just saw. **

** They had to put her in straight jackets constantly because she would run wild with her horned head getting her into all kinds of trouble. Tony knew why she was transforming, she didn't want to be hear and she feared the unknown. She knows nothing of our methods and our science. So basically because of her not giving into the unknown, they will turn her into a cyborg for many wars to come.**

**3 DAYS LATER**

** It was a beautiful night outside District 4. You could see all the stars over the field and the full moon just added the the glorious glow. The shield operatives though truly started to detest misquotes. But just when they thought that misquotes would be the worst part of the night...BOOM!**

**If you think that my work needs a little help. Tell me I will hold no hostility and I will try to work with the advice and your ideas. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner with Loki

Thank you all who are reading my stories! Any comments at all, let me know and i will try to make you happy.

I unfortunately do not own any of these characters except Number 9 (She-Beast/ Olivia Neveah)

Thor ran down the dimly lit corridors with his food tray in search of his brother Loki. What great news this is! Loki's trial had ended not but an hour ago and Thor found himself happier than ever at the results. Loki was to spend One year in complete isolation. Except food was to be brought to him daily by no other than Thor or Frigga who was to eat dinner with him daily and take note of his actions. Should he improve and become rehabilitated he would to be free to roam Asgard for the rest of his life. Should he fail however, he was to be stripped of the majority of his powers and sent to live on Midguard. Luckily enough, Thor pulled some strings at S.H.I.E.L.D. And he would be forced to work under them until the All-Father deemed him worthy of his powers and his home. But of course S.H.I.E.L.D. Would want someone from Asgard to maintain watch over Loki should he find his full potential again and try to rule earth again. So Thor had asked his 3 best friends to do so. Thor would rather have Loki working under Shield than to have unexpected guests arriving at wherever he would choose to live and cutting him down to a smaller size.

Thor reached Loki's cell and well … He kinda just barged in like a bagelsnipe was nipping at his ankles. The door slammed so hard against the wall it made the glass rattle. Thor was grinning from ear to ear while Loki laying on his bed looking at his brother with his eyebrow cocked glaring at his dolt of a brother.

"Hello brother. Have I awoken you?"asked Thor. Walking into Loki's cell. Making himself more at home than Loki would have liked.

"No my dear Thor, I was having tea and crumpets with a Draugr."He replied sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Now, brother. Don't talk like that it's no fun to watch you suffer so much."

"Really?" Loki started in mock surprise. "After all that has happened in our childhood, you have to audacity to say...'It's no fun to watch you suffer?"Upon ending this sentence with a glare, Loki sat down in order to take his chair and begin to dig in.

"Now brother we ha-

"Don't now brother me. We have been through this more times than I dare try count. I wish to eat my food in silence. In smaller terms... leave."

"Brot-"

"I said leave!" Yelled Loki slamming his fist on the table. His voice echoing through the halls.

Thor set his award winning smile into a tight grim line.

"Brother do you not understand the severity of this situation?!" Asked Thor as he got up from his chair to walk closer to Loki. Loki looked Thor dead in the eyes.

"Do you understand that I do not care. I am Loki God of Lies and Mischief. I do what I want."

"Should you not reform you will be sent to Midgard!"

"With Three body guards and a short supply of my powers until I can prove myself worthy, Yes Thor I am more than aware." replied Loki pinching the bridge of his nose. Who was Thor to tell him why he needed to behave. Loki knew himself he had to if he didn't want to be stuck on that miserable speck of land. Midgard isn't worthy of the dirt on his boot let alone his presence. Actually he was happy to be rid of the place. Women dressed as though every single one worked in a brothel. Men crass and obnoxious. Children with no discipline. If there was ever a place that needed more discipline it would be Midgard.

"Brother you have not let me tell you the best part." said Thor. Thor was angry now. He only wanted his brother back and for his brother to be happy. And he was shunning all the light to rehabilitation into the back of his mind. Thor smiled a sad smile looking his brother even in his eyes. Looking into all the hate trying to find a reason to not want to get better.

"Do go on Thor. What possibly could be more to my punishment should I not reform?" Loki spat his name like it was a bad word whilst continuing on with a bored expression.

"Loki you are a child! I am here to give you hope! I have brought you food so that we may dine like when we were younger! I have broken my back bending backwards to see you point of view but alas my head cannot go that far up my arse!"

Loki chuckled. "What a pity. I thought that was were you got your best plans from. Apparently, you have bent backwards so far that your ideas come from a lowly woman called Jane."

"Enough!" Called a delicate voice from the doorway.

"Hello mother how are you this fine evening?"Loki refrained from getting up. Instead he looked over the side of his brother to share with Frigga a mischievous grin.

"I would be better if we didn't have to eat here," said Frigga walking over to the table to assume her seat.

"Yes I think we would all rather eat in the great hall rather than with a homicidal mental and handsome criminal." replied Loki

"Oh. Loki stop it. I apologize for being so late. I was looking for Thor but I assume his excitement got the best of him."

"Say that to the Frost Giants." Loki chuckled darkly.

"Brother you-!"

"I said enough!" Called Frigga. " Now Thor come sit down. We are going to have a nice meal with Loki."

Loki ate in silence...or tried to anyway. Thor was rambling on about what he and Fandral killed on the hunt this morning before Loki was brought to court. While Frigga insisted Loki to join in on the conversation. What was he supposed to say? Congratulations on killing something that anyone with the common knowledge of rock can murder and put to use? No thank you.

Thor began to help Frigga put away all the dishes on the table. No help from Loki who sat on his bench the opposite of the room starring into nothing with the most bored look anyone could make. Loki waited until Frigga left graciously from the room. Not before she kissed him goodbye and said her I Love You's though. Frigga was the best thing Loki ever had. No one cared for him like she did. She actually took time out of her day every day to help him. Whether it be reading, covering his cuts and bruises, or just being there when Odin and Thor could not. If their was anyone worth his time. It would be Frigga. Thor on the other hand lingered in the room for a moment longer when Loki would rather him gone.

"Brother I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I was angered by your blinded knowledge and I-"

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Loki laughed. "Apologizing with rude criticisms is like telling a woman she is beautiful but not worth your time."

"Brother."

"Thor. Don't even worry about it. We will be sitting here until I am old and grey before you finally understand common knowledge." Thor began walking to the door dishes in hand. Thor was bout to close the door and go to Hall to see his friends and family before an important thought ran through his mind.

"Brother I have to tell you something."

Loki turned to him looking very annoyed. "Wont you just leave." If he lingered any longer like this every diner time he may just have to rip out his eye balls and stuff them into his ears.

"I wanted to tell you about the best part."

"Oh do enlighten me." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Should you fail. Not only will you have to live on Midgard with limited powers and The Brothers 3..." Thor paused to make sure Loki was listening. When Thor concluded he was. "You will be working for shield."

Any formalities that was created that day was out the window. Loki glared down at his brother preparing to curse him lower than a human. But before any words could escape Loki's lips. Thor spoke

"Have a good night brother I will see you tomorrow." Thor locked the door and walked away to leave his brother to his thoughts. Which in the end... It was not a very good idea.


	3. Chapter 3 Smoke

Hey everyone! Ok. So I guess I am a little too excited about doing these fanfictions. This will be the third installment I have written in 6 hours! I like this. If only I was this devoted to my work in school!

For those who may have trouble understanding what is going on or just want a summary of what happened so far, here you go:

Fury tried to get Tony to create a cyborg alien which kinda backfired with no answer of yes or no. They had an explosion at the shield base. Loki went to court, had lunch with thor and his mom.

I don't own any thing except She-Beast (Number 9, Olivia Neveah)

Any comments or requests just let me know!

"Ughhhh! Dammit Tony shut up!" I yelled. Not that it did much good. My small fragile voice could barely hold a sentence. I'm not the shiniest tool in the tool box when it comes to the English language, but when you live with Tony Stark, the biggest narcissist in the world, sentences like that you do well to remember. All I know is that it is 6 in the afternoon and I am beginning to get a headache.

I jumped out of bed and put something more suitable on in order to confront the criminals who apparently don't believe in letting people sleep. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, wrapped myself up in a blanket looking like Bin Laden, and made my way downstairs to see what the fuss was about. Looking in the mirrors as I made my way down the hall made me realize... I look like shit today. My red hair messy as hell under the blanket as I walked down the hall. My usually green eyes that seemed to emit life itself looked dull and tired. I think the bags under my eyes had bags! And don't even get me started about my sunburn. Let's just say. There isn't enough Aloe Vera to fix what the sun has done to me.

Then the urge hit me. I want a cigarette. Should I go to Tony now or attempt to get cancer first while risk getting caught by Tony who will more than likely chew my ass out for smoking said cancer stick? I stood in the hallway with my eyes closed and slightly leaning against the wall, contemplating the odds. You know what? Tony has been doing just fine with out for the past hour of him bickering, I think it would be safe to assume I can be 5 minutes late for being early. Only issue is to get to the balcony I need to go through the living room... where Tony is. Truthfully I am ready to start yelling at him for keeping me up but at the same time I can feel my body begin to shake from the lack of nicotine. Shit...I'll just have to be sneaky.

I lazily climbed my way back up the stairs into my room. My room was much like the rest of the house. I would say it was nothing fancy but in reality... it really was. The walls were red with lush white shag carpet (that apparently ate everything you dropped on the floor). I had a California King sized bed. Not that I needed a bed that big I still wasn't going to complain. I had a big ass Flat screen TV, a bookshelf, a dresser. The whole 9 yards. The only down side was if they ever had someone else move in here, I would have to share the bathroom. The bathroom located right across the hall was HUGE. It had 12 industrial showers that cost an easy 5K a piece, 6 Jacuzzi tubs, and 10 toilets! Which that has me thinking. I am going to need a shower after Tony and me duke it out.

I walked across my room dropping the blanket. I had to change again it seemed. This time I settled for Red skinny jeans and Black Iron man hoodie. Tony's ego will definitely inflate when he sees this. I mentally face-palmed. I slipped on some black Converse, pulled my hood up, and walked to my window.

Now, I know what your thinking. I am about to walk across a ledge of the building and jump down onto the balcony and have my cigarette. Well, you are right. Tony had put so much work and time into rehabilitating me that I feel bad for doing this. But after 10 months of consecutive chain smoking I find it very hard to stop.

I unlocked the window to my room and opened it. I almost shrieked at how cold it was. Instant goosebumps everywhere. I turned my head and began to talk to the ceiling.

"JARVIS, how cold is it out today?" Asked my soft voice.

"22 degrees Fahrenheit" Replied the computer.

"Jeez that's cold." I sat there with my hands on the windowsill for about a minute debating on if this smoke was worth it or not. "All in, Balls out!" The dirty phrase came from a song that I rather liked by Nickleback. I began my descent to the balcony.

It was rather comical. While scaling the building on my floor I unintentionally peeked in at Dr. Banner getting undressed from a tough day at the lab. Needless to say I think we both blushed the same shade as my tomato red jeans. I looked away to avoid staring at him even further and simply nodded my apologizes and kept scaling the building.

Now here comes the fun part. The Drop. I couldn't just drop to the ground I would make to much noise. I couldn't just grab onto the ledge I was currently on because that would completely through me off balance and I would fall to my doom. I could how ever make it over to the platform where Tony often undressed from his big metal suit. The only problem is the next few windows that I will have to walk in front of will let me be seen by Tony and his apparently still unwanted guests. His living room is 2 stories high. Oh a better idea!

I very nosily dropped from the ledge onto the platform. Then I hurried and slid off the balcony but still holding onto the ledge. I heard the door open and someone walk around for a moment then walk away. Everything must have gone back to normal because I heard the yelling continue again. I peeked over the ledge and saw that no one was there so I pulled myself up and hugged the wall to get to my chair. The part of the balcony that isn't visible to anywhere inside. I plopped my butt into the chair, propped up my feet, grabbed my menthol cigarette and puffed it away. The only downside to this is I forgot gloves.

Just as I was about to finish my cigarette I heard the yelling getting closer and footsteps coming my way. By the time I noticed what was going on it was already to late. I shrunk down in my chair hoping no on would find me.

Tony busted through the doors ranting and raving being followed by 6 men.

"No this is bullshit. The guy comes down here claiming he is nearly done being rehabilitated and wants to help pick up the damage he has caused and one hand shake later he is a shield agent looking for a place to stay with his 3 henchmen? I don't think so this time, pal!"

"Man of Iron! Please wait and here us out!" Called a rather dashing young man. He had blonde hair and a french styled mustache to match. "Loki is getting better. He may have flaws but he is slowly beginning to work them out. Just listen fo-"

"Ironman I have no desire to live in your house just as much as you do but sadly I am being forced here because Director Fury doesn't trust me enough to have me in any of his bases" said a man. Presumably Loki. I will tell you though. If there was ever a man to be deemed a god it was him. Seeing him literally had me stunned. My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and I wore red on my face again. I was snapped out of my daze when suddenly...

"Well after what you did to Manhattan citizens wouldn't even want you in their basements." Replied Tony. And then the expected happened.

"Mr. Stark who is this?"

Shit.

Well I am surprised I went unnoticed this long I suppose. Now it was time to man up and face the music.

"Hello there! I am Olivia Neveah. I am a good family friend of Mr. Stark here. I didn't want to interrupt so I kept quiet. No worries I promise I wasn't listening in." I then displayed my most innocent smile and hoped they bought it. I think he did... Until I extended my naked hand for a handshake. Once the man grabbed my hand he didn't let go.

"Number 9. I have finally found you." said the man giving me a horribly cold glare.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." I asked still trying to play along. But now it made more since who this man was.

"Miss. Olivia Neveah. That's what you said your name was correct?" I could tell it was a rhetorical question so I didn't even bother as to say yes or no. "If my memory serves me well, and I know it does, you crash landed here 362 days ago. How I know the exact date? Not 3 days before we caught the worlds biggest criminal and threat to earth. From then on you escaped from your pod and began to walk towards Lumcon, a marine biologist camp, where they called the police for seeing a and I quote " a beautiful red-head come out of a pod that just crashed into our ghost shrimp pool" They also told the police she was naked when she got out, blood all over her face, and speaking in tongues."

"Fury that's enough." Dr. Banner decided to join in. I guess he was worried about me climbing on buildings and stuff. I really hope he Hulk's out soon but for now, I am sitting staring at the floor not able to meet Director Fury's eyes. Tony Piped up.

"Let's make a deal"

Fury seemed to think about it for a minute then he rose of his knees facing Tony. "Shoot."

"If I take this little band of misfits over here, Oh I'm sorry Eternals," Tony corrected himself when a Chinese man glared at his words. "Will you leave Olivia alone. No tests, no more cyborg plot, just let her live a normal life for a little while, and I will take The Eternals too." I don't think that man was supposed to smile. His war-hardened face didn't have the pleasantries for it. But somehow he managed.

"I got a better idea," started Fury. " You watch Loki with his 3 little helpers, and while you are at it. Train Number 9. Sh-"

"My name is Olivia you power hungry, selfish, undeserving asshole."

"As I was saying train Numb- Miss. Olivia here the art of war and sh-"

"I have more training in that department than you can shake a stick at"

"you ever been to war Missy?"

"You don't know where I have been. The things I have done. The things I have seen. I have more intelligence in 1 skin cell than you have in your whole body."

"If that's the case why didn't escape when you oh so skilled war veteran could have at any moment"

"My reasons are my own, but... I accept this deal... do you?"

"For now. Loki will slip up sooner or later and you will have nothing to stop me from taking you in." After this Fury said his good byes and left Stark Tower.

Immediately Tony ran to me.

"What were you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know, that thing you don't like." I replied as I waved around the cigarettes.

"Why did you agree to that?"

"What to train? Tony, you need to remember I don't age like you. I will be here many more life times and I have already lived quiet a few. I have told you my stories, my past, everything. Training will be a walk in the park."

"He wants you to be a Shield Agent."

"Tony you are asking all these Captain Obvious questions you already have the answer to."

"Yeah I know." he hesitated. "How do you feel about these guys moving in?"

I looked around the platform and was instantly greeted by Thor,who intoduced me to his brother Loki, And the Warriors 3. Fandral, Holgan, and Volstag.

" So squirt what do you think?" asked Tony.

"I should have knocked on wood."

Tony chuckled, "Why?"

"I didn't want to share the bathroom."


	4. Chapter 4 Tony's Mark 5

Dear non-existent diary that is within the confines of my mind, this day has proven to be one of the most aggravating days of my life on Earth so far aside from my rude awaking from arguing that took place an hour ago. After Fury left Tony and Pepper were to escort the 5 to their new rooms. Tony was needless to say still peeved at the idea of having to home 5 homeless gods into his tower. He basically put them on the complete opposite side of the tower from where we sleep. Well from where Tony and Pepper sleep anyway. I tend to sleep either in Dr. Banners office where he can run tests on me to make sure I am up to par or I sleep in my "room". You see there is the living room and there is a staircase that goes upwards where there is a loft. I never truly sleep in the room that Tony had given me. The only time that I do is when Tony throws a party and I don't want to be there. You can safely assume that I am an Introvert. Tony was going on about moving me to a different room so I didn't have to stay with the Eternals.

The Eternals, which I found out from Thor, is Shield's newest line of defense. This group consists of Thor, Loki, Fandrel, Volstag, Hogun, and Lady Sif, who unfortunately had to stay back in Asgard for some reason unbeknownst to me.

Needless to say I am being forced to move. Tony offered me a room next to his which I politely declined, indicating that I know what Tony and Pepper do at night and I would rather not be listening to them. I chose the didn't like the idea of course but after the argument that I don't have many things to begin with, the "sofa" is a futon, and the bathroom is down the hall I should have no problem. He agreed but insisted that I not complain when I am trying to sleep during the day and everyone is the living room creating a fuss. My courteous response, one that I am all to familiar with, was giving him the middle finger and digging into my bowl of Co-Co Pebbles.

It was about 9:00 when everyone went to bed and I sat up watching World's Wildest Police Videos waiting for it to be time for me to go to work at Tony's little hole in the wall bar. You would think that he would have gone all out in creating something such as a bar but nope. This bar was just like any other bar. The only difference was it looked nice. It didn't look run down or disease infested like half of Manhattans. And of Course to go along with Tony's narcissistic ways the bar was named Tony's Mark 5. It was named after the fifth suit he created because that was when he bought said bar. The inside was all sorts of reds and yellows, with a cast iron pool table, foosball table, and a few poker machines. It had a nicely lit dance floor with the all too cliche disco ball hanging in the center. At the bar I am a security guard. When they are short handed, which is more often than normal thanks to Becky (Boss) who decides to show up whenever she feels like it, I bartend. More than likely I will be playing cop and bartender tonight because I just randomly got a text from Becky saying her house in on fire. It's kind of funny when you think about it because this is the 4 time this week it spontaneously happened. I am no fool. She is just saying that so she can get out of work while trying to receive some of Tony's pity. I guess she never got over the night when Tony and her err...how do you say it... "hit-it-and-quit-it"?

I walk up the stairway to the loft to start getting ready. My dresser was pushed up against the wall where is was hardly visible to anyone downstairs. Even with all my belongings no one could tell that I lived up here. I had that little stuff. I sat on the recliner and began doing my make-up. Smokey eyes and hooker lip stick. I was never one for looks but hey! I got many more tips that way! I got dressed in some dark Walmart skinny jeans, a plain form fitting black tee from the Dollar store, with the latest and cheapest pair of converse that ever showed up on the shelves in Payless. No, I am not poor. No, I am not a Scrooge when it comes to money. I just don't see the need in spending $50 on a tee shirt and $80 for a pair of ripped up and acid washed jeans. They look good, but that is all it will do you for. I find I look really nice in these clothes anyway. I straightened my hair, blew myself a kiss in the mirror, and I prayed all would go well tonight.

I arrived at work around 10:30 and boy was it dead. It was your typical Monday night. The only people that were here were the typical alcoholics and compulsive gamblers. And to my dismay, Arnold. Arnold is a nasty creature. He reeks of cheap booze, sweat, and lust and currently thinks I'm into him because I am the only bartender in any bar who ever showed him any sympathy. In retrospect I probably shouldn't have done that. At first, all I knew of him was his wife left him for his best friend and she took everything. I mean she took everything. If there were a dust partical to fall on Arnold she would bring him to court because she wanted it. Then one night Arnold brought a few of his friends along and I heard the truth from them. Brandon. He was a nice enough guy. Very cute too. Almost made my inner animal try to claim him. Just kidding!... well not really. He is very blonde, with very blue eyes, and verrryyy ripped. This man had muscles on top of muscles! Anywhoo, that sexy hunk of meat told me the truth. Arnold's friend Joesph was comforting Arnolds wife because apparently Arnold beat his wife so hard she was put into a coma for months. When she finally came to, the wife (Sherry) took him to court and her and Joesph are living happily ever after in Honolulu. Lucky me though, Arnold was leaving threw the front door as I entered threw the back leaving Brandon to pay the bill.

"Hey Olive. How are you tonight?" said Brandon. Clearly annoyed that his friend stormed off without paying his bill.

"Oh, you know, moving and inviting gods into my house. The usual." I say as if it were nothing and begin to start my shift. Brandon laughed his normal laugh that had this habit to attract any woman within the sound radius and cause them to swoon.

"I swear Olive, you are the weirdest woman I have ever met."

"Why thank you." I curtsied. "Where is your significant other running off to?"

"Oh." His annoyance coming back. "He is mad because I told him he needs to get off his ass and do something with his life instead of blowing his mothers money on cheap booze and fast women."

At this I laughed. "Brandon, you can talk to that boy for the rest of your life about foundation lessons it will not sink in. That man is a lost cause. I mean he beat his wife over something so trivial it is deemed pitiful. You can't help a man who doesn't want to help himself." Ending my little speech with my (as Tony calls it) motherly voice.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I know I am." I said striking a very goofy pose,"I am Olivia. Everything I do is right!" I joked. Of course we both know that line is bullshit. "So, are you going to pay his bill or do I need to start cutting him off again til he can pay it himself?"

Brandon helped that poor bastard so many times it literally surprises me how he can still be there at his friends side when all his friend does is constantly treat him no better than a dog. So unsurprisingly, Brandon payed Arnold's bill, said his good byes and went on his way. Leaving me to deal with the enormous crowd of 3 other people in the bar tonight. The night seemed to drag on and on and on. No one was ordering drinks, no one was winning at the machines so it wasn't like I could cash anyone out, and I already sent home the other 2 workers because they were complaining about how no one was coming and they ran out of things to do. I couldn't handle them anymore. Bria and Brenda. Twins. Equally annoying. FINALLY, 3 o,clock rolled around and I began to pick up everything for the night and began to close up shop.

The walk back home was painfully dull. The roads hardly had any cars, the sidewalks were damn near empty. Even the couple on corner of 9th and Winston St. seemed to have grown tired or arguing and throwing each others belongings on the street. The roads were quiet and I hated it. Quiet means there is nothing to block out all the thoughts running in my mind. My past resurfacing to haunt me. The thoughts of Nick Fury finally finding where I had been hiding out at almost took my breath away. I know he isnt just going to let this slide. There will be repercussions and soon. I wouldn't be surprised of he came knocking at the door tomorrow and began asking for answers. Thinking of Nick made my legs hurt. I shouldn't have let my guard down. All this trying to be civilized shit is weakening me. I really don't care for it one bit. I used to be an animal, now I am just a domesticated pet for everyone to use and walk on. Back on Eriften Plains I used to be on top the food chain! There was no creature that dare tread on me! But alas being stuck on this rock I have to conform. And I really don't want to.

I miss the stars of Eriften. They were beautiful. You could see nebulae every which way you turn. Here on this god forsaken planet there are no visible stars. They are all hidden by the decades of pollution. Manhattan is so industrialized that it peeves me. I hate technology. All technology does is give you a false sense of security. Much like children hiding under the bed because they think they will be safe from the Boogeyman. Nick... Nick Fury is my Boogeyman hiding behind his endless amounts of technology, providing himself his false sense of safety. When I snap from this world, and I know I will, I will not pity for the man when I rip out his heart.

Thankfully my homicidal thoughts were cut short when I came up to the entrance of Stark Tower. I walked into the Lobby, took a left and made my way to the elevators that would take me to the Penthouse. Once I exited the elevator into the living room I was slightly shocked to see Dr. Banner still awake. Out of curiosity I put my belongs down by the elevator ( water bottle and newspaper) and made my way to Dr. Banner who was watching the news on the 62 inch television.

"Morning Colossus, why are you awake so early?" I asked. Leaning over the couch putting my head about a foot away from Dr. Banners. Upon saying this I startled him. I am very quiet when walking, so quiet Tony calls me Ghost. Banner never even knew I was in the building.

Stifling a yawn Banner asked, " Oh man, is it 3 already?"

"Yes sir it is. So whatcha doin' up so late?" I asked raising my eyebrows planting my lips into a firm line. My eyes were wide though, so hearing him laugh at my face was to be expected.

"You girl are something else I tell ya." Banner stood up, stretched and rubbed his 5 o'clock stubble before saying, "I was just watching the news because I couldn't sleep. With Loki here I am a bit on edge." I waved this off instantly.

"Don't let any man take advantage of you if you can prevent it. Loki is staying here because he has to. If Loki wants to get out of this he has to play it nice. So I highly doubt you are in any trouble at all."

"Yeah Olive, I know but it still makes me mad."

"Oh no!" I yelled and ran out onto the balcony leaving Banner to look at me like I belonged in the looney bin." Before you Hulk out let me have one last cigarette before I die!"

"Oh god!" Banner began. " Okay squirt I am going to bed! I need up ready for evaluation in the morning so you should go to sleep soon."

"okay." I called lighting my cigarette and plopping into my chair." "Oh Dr. Banner!" he turned to look at me even more tired than before.

"Yes Olivia, what can I do for you?" He sounded slightly annoyed which was great.

"It's already morning!" I said with a shit eating grin. By this time Banner was in absolutely no mood for my games and just stalked off down the hall to his room. I immediately turned my head to look the eavesdropper right in the... well not eyes i'm too short. I looked up to see Loki. I knew he was there already. I could sense his fear. I think he was afraid of being caught out of his room, on the balcony, and to the worst offense, alone. He had pushed himself from my chair to hide in the shadows against the wall when I came out.

"Breaking the rules already?" I said with a sly smirk.

"It's only breaking the rules if you get caught." He replied with a smile that had superior written all over it. I looked at him incrediously.

"You have been caught!" I laughed.

"Yes, but you and I both know that you will not tell anyone."

"You have a point." I said with a smile and shrug. "Pull up a chair!"


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter with Loki

Hey guys. I know its been a while since I posted so I thought of posting two today sooooooo. Here is the second one. This one is much shorter than any of the others I have posted and for that I am really sorry.

I don't own it if you recognize it.

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my face hoping to rub the tiredness away. The long night of work at the bar left me really tired. Not that there was much to do beings it was a Monday night, but I really needed to wake up because I currently have company with me. Loki pulled up a chair and sat out with me on the balcony while I smoked.

"So what are you doing awake this time of the night?" I asked Loki who was now relaxing back in a chair looking up at non-existent stars.

"Volstag snores." a simple enough reply to which I responded with a nod. I heard he had a silver tongue. I really hope he doesn't use it tonight. I'm too tired for a witty conversation. Halfway through my cigarette I noticed how quiet it was between us. So, to try to avoid the silence I leaned over and turned on the little mini radio. No not a boom box and not a stereo system. It's a radio designed by Tony that's about the size of a smart phone but it is some how loud enough to where you thought you were at a concert. It tuned to the first stable radio connection turning the volume down slightly that way should Loki decide to strike up a conversation his voice could easily be heard over the music. I am not to big on rap or hip-hop... whatever you want to call it, but I do like this song. All I know is the song is called Beware and it is by an author I never really cared to look for. So to fill the slightly awkward silence that was within us I sang the song that was playing.

"When you said it was over - you shot right through my heart  
Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart  
Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start  
You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart"

After singing the verse I took a puff from my cigarette and joined Loki into staring at the night sky, Just to find out that he was no longer looking at the sky. He was looking at me like I was a puzzle and couldn't quite figure out where the pieces went.

"Yes?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow and leaning away from him in my seat.

"You have a very lovely voice." He said raising his eyebrows in a matter-of-fact manner while putting his hand to his chest in defense.

"Oh, Thank you. Just please stop staring at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Oh, well I would hate to make you uncomfortable but I will more than likely gaze upon you more than you would like. You are just about the only person here who is easy on the eyes." He started. "But the clothes you wear do you no justice."

At this I grinned."There ain't nothing like Wally World!"

Loki looked confused for a moment before questioning. "What is Wally World?"

"Walmart?" He still looked confused. "You know the place where really weird, Mcdonald munching, middle class go to find all there clothing and beat their kids?" Still confused he replies, and I quote.

"Who is this Mcdonald?" Needless to say I face-palmed.

"Oh boy! You can tell your not from this planet." I said rubbing my face once again while chuckling. I saw from the corner of my eye him smirk, and then I felt it. He was curious. Oh, boy this is going to go exactly where I don't want it to go. He leaned forward in his chair eyebrow raised with an amused smile."Yes well I doubt you are from this world as well. How long have you been hiding in Tony's shadow? Surely there must be more to you than meets the eye if you some how escaped shield and currently living with a newly found traitor of shield."

I knew it. Loki was going to start asking me questions about my life and that is something I really don't care to talk about. "If you think that you will get any answer out of me about my past, my powers, and future plans you are highly mistaken. All that you need to know is I am not from this world, I am very old, and don't piss me off because you have less to worry about with the hulk than with me."I sighed. "Besides Tony hasn't even heard my life story. Tony knows just a little more than you know about me. It's called a past for a reason. And on top of that, I think we should be expecting a house call from Fury because I know for sure that he will not give up on turning me into a shield operative. I am going to be compliant with Fury and unfortunately tell him everything."

Loki raised his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You will tell the spy everything about yourself but not a god? My, my, I would have thought you better than that Number 9."

Number 9. Numb- Man this guy is really pushing it! "So, why do they call you Number 9? The name doesn't suit you in one bit. I prefer Olivia much more."

I kept my pleasant smiling face up. Never once deterring from the form my face froze in. "As I was saying. When Fury comes, which I know he will, I am going to have everyone gather in Tony's poker room. The only reason why my story will even come to light is because I need a home. I can't keep running for the rest of my life. I will only tell the story once, so when he gets here you better pay attention."

Loki scoffed. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" He laughed and got up from his seat. "I am Loki Go-"

"God of Mischief" I cut him off. I am in no mood for this conversation. A really annoyed sigh escaped my lips. "Yes, I know who you are and I must apologize that I am in no mood for games. I have had a very tiresome night and I plan on going to sleep." I got up from my chair and began walking away. "You might want to get some rest too because I have a feeling that they will be putting you to work tomorrow." I opened the door to let him go inside before me when I felt another hand on the door. Looking over I saw that Loki was holding the door for me and motioning for me to go in before him. "Why thank you." I said smiling a very tired and lame smile at him. "Go get some sleep. If Volstag is still snoring I have something to help with the sound." I rubbed his arm and told him "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6: Shit Hits the Fan

Hey guys! So this one is long. I hope yall enjoy it. It doesn't have much dialog. The purpose of this chapter is for you to better understand what is going on and I decided to throw in a little of Loki's point of view because I find that my story just seemed to one sided. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R and I will post again as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good day!

If you recognize it I don't own it!

Chapter 6: Shit Hits the Fan

(Loki POV)

"Zz...Zzzzzz...ZZZZZZZ!" Volstag's snoring echoed in the room. His infernal snoring was keeping me awake. I would rather share a room with Hogun or Frandal instead of this beast. Leaning back in the chair that was pushed against the wall I rubbed my hands through my hair and began to think of how I got here.

My time on Asgard didn't disappoint me but unfortunately the All-Father did not seem to think me rehabilitated at all because towards the very bitter end of my punishment I uttered the phrase ,"Thank Valhalla that I do not have to go live with those insufferable fools." I can only guess that Odin would think me to come back here and begin to blow things up as done in my previous encounter with these misbegotten folk. I need a plan to ge-

"ZZZZZZ!"

By the gods I can't even hear myself think! I have had enough! I began to walk myself out of the room trying my best to remain calm. Of all the people that I have to share a room with! Put me in the room with a snarling three headed dog! Just please let them move me away from Volstag! I need some air before I murder that beast in his sleep!

I silently crept down the halls. Of course the blasted voice would know where I am at all times and probably inform everyone as soon as I make it to the balcony. It is curious how an inanimate object can attempt to have emotions let alone intelligence. Apparently the computer is like Tony's really annoying watch dog. After leaving my new "room" (more like a gaudy decorated cell) I made it down the hall and into the living room. I peeked into the living room to make sure no one was there. Unfortunately, Dr. Banner, the very last person I wanted to see, was sitting facing the television watching the news. He seemed to entranced by what was playing to even notice my presence. Oh well. Better not get cocky about sneaking about. I don't want to push my luck. I sneaked past Dr. Banner and opened the sliding door and crept onto the chair in the corner where that girl was sitting.

Hmmm... That girl. What she said her name was again? Olivia? It's a nice enough name sure. She seemed kinda fiery to me. Didn't like it when Fury called her Number 9. Why would they call her that? Was she some sort of cow they aimed to cut up and eat? I highly thought Fury wasn't into cannibalism. She may have been an experiment. Pfft. Humans loved to experiment with anything that is different. Oh well, she is of no importance to me.

What is important is finding out how I will get myself off this rock into a place that I can call home. Looking to the sky that was filled with pollution and attempting to talk calming breaths I sat and thought on my past here. I never intended to go that far. All I ever wanted was to be treated the way that Odin treated Thor. I wish I could have had Odin's unconditional love from the beginning but I know more than anyone I way just meant to be a peace treaty. I never wanted to be a king like everyone assumes. Haha. Typical behavior of someone who fears the unknown. Where can I go from here? Midgaurd? Completely out of the question. Asgard? The only way I could go back there is to make peace with Midgaurd. This miserable planet would love to see my head on a stick and probably try to experiment on me to figure out what makes me tick. Jotunheim... Well they hate me and think me a blood traitor. Alfheim? Ha pious and self-righteous amazonian freaks who think the stars hold a better conversation than that with an actual living being. Svartalfheim? The dark elves would kill me in their sleep just because they could. They don't need motivation to kill, much like midgaurd when you think on it. Nidavellir would be interesting. Everyone there is so small I could easily use their scraggly heads as foot rests. I can't go to Nifleim, my daughter isnt exactly happy with me right now. I doubt she would want to help me anyways. I could however go to Muspelheim. The home of fire giants and demons. The fire giants wouldn't like me and try to kill me, but I would more than likely be safe with the demons. They have various types of demons there. Another downside is that the surface of Muspelheim is so hot I don't even think I could survive the heat. The plants cant even survive the scotching heat of 3 suns. What I will more than likely try is the 10th realm. Not many people know of it. The tenth realm consists of 3 planets. The Eriften Plains, Nadinama, and Planenotheim. I have never been to Nadinama or Planenotheim. The planets themselves are supposed to be like taking in a breath of Valhalla . The Eriften Plains however, I did have the unpleasantries of gracing my appearance there. It is a truly horrible place. There is no light. If you do happen to see any sign of light at all you need to run in fear that the Burneseta will get you. They can shape shift into just about anything they desire and they even have magical abilities that help with their amazing skills of stealth. Their true form however is beautifully horrible... well depending on who you are looking at. Some of them look like gods and goddesses of the night while others look like bagelsnipe bile. They will gut you faster than a woman shaves because she thinks she is about to make love to a rich man. The Evolopes are beautiful people, but it is only because they are so cruel. The Evolopes are elf like people who despise anything that is different. The have a cliff on the edge of the Eriften plains where they would dump the deceased, the mentally deficient, weaker life forms, and mix breeds. Having a mix breed child was the greatest sin to them. Their blood lines shouldn't be tempered with other living "flith". Their words not mine. They also have tribal like tattoos all over them. They are pretty too look at but when they begin to glow you better run. Their is no pain of a burn like the Evolopes burns. Then the thought struck him.

It was yesterday around 6 o'clock when the 7 of them walked onto the balcony meeting Ms. Olivia. Her hands had small markings on them. Didn't she say she lived multiple lifetimes and plan on living many more? Hmm... I'm starting to believe that Ms. Olivia is not what she appears to be. Their must be much more behind her story than a pretty face that randomly landed in Tony's lap.

"Oh no!" I heard someone yell. I immediately stood up and hid in the shadows when I heard footsteps running to the sliding door. The only way someone would see me was if they actually sat there and looked into the darkness. The sliding door slammed open revealing a very happy looking Ms. Olivia giggling hysterically." Before you Hulk out let me have one last cigarette before I die!" I smirked at this. This girl was going to smoke herself to death before Banner could actually kill her. It's not smart to do anything that will take you energy right before a battle. Suddenly it was like everything stilled for a moment. She knew I was right here. My fear was there but it was more of a thrill than anything. The thrill of being caught. How did she know I was here. I am not in her sights, she didn't glance at me, none of that. Hmm... That trait reminds me of a Burneseta.. I don't know. I am probably over thinking this silly excuse for a girl.

I watched as she dismissed Banner and attempted to face the "culprit" eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Breaking the rules already?" she said with a sly smirk.

"It's only breaking the rules if you get caught." i replied with a smile that often said, yes I am listening but don't care too much to talk to you further.

"You have been caught!" she laughed.

"Yes, but you and I both know that you will not tell anyone." She knew I was here. She could have easily told Dr. Banner of my presence. Why didn't she?

"You have a point." she said with a smile and shrug. "Pull up a chair!"

I did so and sat next to her regaining my earlier position, relaxed in a chair and staring into the vast nothingness trying to think of and easy escape.

"So what are you doing awake this time of the night?" she asked me.

"Volstag snores." a simple enough reply. Silence lingered for a few moments before I heard her moving some things around and a horrible noise emitted from the thing they call a radio. It played many vile noises before it settled into a horrible slow yet upbeat song. And then I heard her begin to sing. She didn't sing much but those few lines of the song had me captivated that such a sound could ever possibly come from something so small.

After singing the verse she took a puff from her cigarette and stared into the night sky. I guess I may have been staring too hard and she noticed.

"Yes?" she questioned. She shied away in her seat. Yes, I stared at her too hard.

"You have a very lovely voice." I said very slowly. Such odd words that just escaped my life.

"Oh, Thank you. Just please stop staring at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable" She regained her composure and had a humble smile on her lips.

"Oh, well I would hate to make you uncomfortable but I will more than likely gaze upon you more than you would like. You are just about the only person here who is easy on the eyes. But the clothes you wear do you no justice." Well why not? I already started saying things I had no intention of saying, why not stop now? I could possibly use my charm to have at least one person on my side while I am here. And she really was an easy sight for the eyes .She was pretty now that I actually got a moment to look at her. She had a slight sunburn on her skin. It was strange because earlier she was as red as Thors cape. She was short with a curvy body. I unintentionally took a gander at her breast which were... well err... very large and an arse to match... oh god what am I thinking about?She then uttered the weirdest sentence I ever heard."There ain't nothing like Wally World!"

"What is Wally World?" It is probably some sort of amusement park where obese children go on and play games with a very large and exaggerated mascot.

"Walmart?" not ringing a bell "You know the place where really weird, McDonald munching, middle class go to find all there clothing and beat their kids?" What? My face contorted into looking at her like she was speaking a whole nother language.

"Who is this Mcdonald?" She brought her hand up to her face and sighed.

"Oh boy! You can tell your not from this planet." She rubbed her face and laughed.

Oh no young lady. You do not laugh at Loki, God of Mischief. It is I who laughs at you. I smirked and leaned forward in my chair to get a better look on her face when I start asking her personal questions which I know she will shy away from. "Yes well I doubt you are from this world as well. How long have you been hiding in Tony's shadow? Surely there must be more to you than meets the eye if you some how escaped shield and currently living with a newly found traitor of shield." The smile was still on her face never faltering but I could sense I touched a nerve.

"If you think that you will get any answer out of me about my past, my powers, and future plans you are highly mistaken. All that you need to know is I am not from this world, I am very old, and don't piss me off because you have less to worry about with the hulk than with me." She sighed. "Besides Tony hasn't even heard my life story. Tony knows just a little more than you know about me. It's called a past for a reason. And on top of that, I think we should be expecting a house call from Fury because I know for sure that he will not give up on turning me into a shield operative. I am going to be compliant with Fury and unfortunately tell him everything."

So she told Fury that Tony knew everything there was to know about her, yet she insists that he knows not more than me? She must have lied to Tony about everything of her. If I find out what it could be to cause such a lie I could use it as blackmail.

I mockingly faked a look of concern. "You will tell the spy everything about yourself but not a god? My, my, I would have thought you better than that Number 9." Once again she held her smile but I knew I was really beginning to get to her. Hahaha. Who is laughing now Ms. Olivia?"So, why do they call you Number 9? The name doesn't suit you in one bit. I prefer Olivia much more."

"As I was saying. When Fury comes, which I know he will, I am going to have everyone gather in Tony's poker room. The only reason why my story will even come to light is because I need a home. I can't keep running for the rest of my life. I will only tell the story once, so when he gets here you better pay attention."

I scoffed. When do I ever not pay attention? Sure a few slip ups here and there but her story should be all to promising to miss. But there goes my blackmail plan should Fury show up soon. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" I stood as I laughed. "I am Loki Go-"

"God of Mischief" Did she really just cut me off? I will make this girl sorry for thinking she can talk to me, a god! Like that. "Yes, I know who you are and I must apologize that I am in no mood for games. I have had a very tiresome night and I plan on going to sleep." I glared at her as she walked away. "You might want to get some rest too because I have a feeling that they will be putting you to work tomorrow." She called over her shoulder. Aww. She is showing concern. Pfft. Well I could pretend to act like a gentleman for a moment. I held the door for her so she could go in instead of waiting on me. "Why thank you."She gave me a very small and tired smile. "Go get some sleep. If Volstag is still snoring I have something to help with the sound." Now what happened next I did not expect. She was rubbing my arm and giving me a reassuring smile before sending me off with the words of good night. I watched as she locked the sliding door and walked up to the loft. Why would she chose to have no privacy? I could tell she hardly had anything worth of value but still. I would prefer a room with Volstag that gave of very little privacy than to a little strip of floor sticking out the side of the common room with no chance of privacy at all.

I watched as she grabbed some fresh clothes and made her way down the hall. From what I heard Volstag and I have the room next to her old room. Maybe she was going to secretly move back into her room with out Tony knowing.

Well I was wrong she ended up going into the newly shared bathroom that had way too many bathtubs and showers and locking the door,leaving me to run off and find something else to do with my time.

(Olivia's POV)

What a night. Loki followed me down the hall at a safe distance to get to the bathroom. He didn't follow me in. Instead he kept on walking down the hall. I guess he is going to try to see if the snoring beast in his room has finally put it to rest and he is going to try to get some sleep himself. I locked the door to the restroom just in case someone would come and interfere with my bath. It was now about 4:30 and Dr. Banner would more than likely want to test on me at about 7:00. I know I should probably take a nap that way when we do more tests to find out how to stop myself from melting in the sun I will be up to standards and have more energy to take on the pain that was to come in a few hours, but my stubbornness got the better of me. All the good cartoons play early in the morning anyway. I peeled off my sweaty clothing and prepared my bath. And here I lay relaxing in the jacuzzi tub all the way in the back corner which I deemed mine 10 months ago, pondering on the events to come.

I know Tony will be mad at me for lying. I never told Tony the whole truth. All Tony knows is, I am from another planet and I came here on an escape pod from one of Nasa's shuttles. I don't know where I came from, all I know is that I had to fight to survive and one day I day I saw an escape and I took it. I told him that the animals got to the crew and their fates were immediately decided. Tony knows nothing of my family, my origin, and hardly any of my powers. Tony and Dr. Banner currently think that I have amnesia. And right now Tony, Dr. Banner, and the rest of shield think that it was an act of a terrorist that blew up the Louisiana District 4 a year ago when in all actuality it was me. Now, I do have a very good reason for lying and I only hope they could forgive me for it. I lied because not only do I have trust issues but why would I trust a planet that was hell bent on torturing me for the first few months of me being here? I am afraid they will be so mad they will give me to Fury. The only problem is Dr. Banner is beginning to uncover more of the truth about me in his lab. Now that Nick is back into the picture the truth is going to come out a lot sooner than I had originally hoped. I was hoping that by this time I would have safely made it back to my planet, but I have recently come to the conclusion that I was stuck on this miserable rock for the rest of my life until I could get someone with enough balls to travel back into the worm hole that I came out of. I have over stayed my welcome and need to find a way out, but until then I have to come forward and tell the truth before they find out, start to hate my guts, and give me back to shield for more testing. It is coming to where I need allies and I need them fast.

I washed up and got out of the tub, shutting off the jets and drying myself off. I got dressed in a pair of really tiny purple mesh shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt with a black bra underneath. That way should my shirt fall open unintentionally it wont be that noticeable. Besides Running around bra-less with other men in the house wasn't to lady-like according to Dr. Banner. I put my old clothing in the laundry bin and made my way to the kitchen which was located just on the other side of the living room... well it was kinda attached.

Anyway, I dug into fridge and began to make me something to eat. I had no clue what I wanted to eat so I closed my eyes, reached in, and grabbed. What I pulled out seemed to be the pizza left over from Tony's party yesterday. Lucky enough for me though it was the pizza that I had ordered for myself that no one touched thank god. It was pepperoni, bacon, and black olives. I like green olives to but I find they are just way to salty for me. I heated up my pizza and made my way to the television, popping on some good old fashioned Boomerang and dug in.

7:00 came pretty fast. I could hear Dr. Banners door open. My heart began to race at the idea that I decided to tell them the truth today. I am so scared and so worried that everything I have come to actually give a two shits about was going to give me away all because I didn't tell them the truth to begin with. Just as I was about to get up and try to make small talk to Banner, Jarvis announced.

"Director Fury is in the lobby seeking audience with Ms. Olivia." I froze in mid step. My heart stopped and I could feel myself going numb. With a shaky breath and a heavy heart I announced to Jarvis.

"Wake everyone up and tell them to go into the poker room and send the Director up." Dr. Banner could see the pain in my face and rushed over to me.

"Olivia what's wrong?"

I regained my composure and put on my best and coldest front.

"I have lied to all of you about my life and now death is knocking at the door."


	7. Chapter 7: Reasoning Behind the Madness

I don't own it if you recognize it.

Warning: This chapter contains Olivia's very morbid past!

Chapter 7: Reasoning Behind the Madness

(Olivia POV)

Everyone was waiting for Fury and me to enter the poker room. I was stalling to my best of abilities say things like I need to use the restroom and get myself prepared for long the long talk coming up. All these years of trying my best to ignore my past and here I was going to have to tell them just so I could only hope to be forgiven for being the monster that I am.

After I had got the courage to finally walk into the poker I was greeted by various "What took you so long", and the worst one coming from Tony. "What do you mean you lied to us?" Everyone was in here. They had Fury, all the Avengers, and all of the Eternals. The poker room was beginning to make me feel claustrophobic. I ignored this and walked over to the Smoke-o-matic. The machine is used in various places like bars and bingo halls to help get rid of the offensive smoke in the air. After flipping the switch I set down my water bottle and lit a cigarette waiting for Fury to begin asking questions. All the while my emotionless and cold attitude remained frozen to me.

My voice betrayed my cold demeanor when I croaked out, "Where do you want to start?" My voice was shaky at its best.

"Let's start by your real name." Said Fury.

"Nyx Leondoter of Eriften Plains" I said with courage. There is no point in hiding the fact that I am scared but I will be damned for them to think me weak. Trying to reassure myself that all will be fine. It's just my past. It's called the past for a reason.

"How old are you?"

"657" A few gasps were heard around the room. Apparently not everyone knew I was "Immortal"

"For personal issues such as driver licenses, benefits, etc. we will just say you are 24" stated Fury as he began to right in the notepad he brought with him.

"What are you implying about with personal issues?"

"You need valid information on yourself no matter where you go here. I would assume that Mr. Stark would have informed you of that. On behalf of shield we are going to help you become a registered citizen."

I simply nodded.

"What happened the night that you blew up my District?"

"I tried so hard to not hurt any of you." I started before I was cut off from Fury. "Yes, well you did."

I sighed and rubbed an exasperated hand through my hair, "If you want to know my story I suggest you not cut me off. It is really difficult to tell you these things because I know when you do you will think me nothing but a monster. So please Director Fury with all due respect, shut the fuck up and give me the same respect I give you when you are talking."

Fury grunted his agreement before I began again.

"As I was saying, I never meant to hurt any of you. You see, I have a primal side, an animal side. After they finished putting metal on my right leg I couldn't handle it any longer. The pain was so unbearable that I released my pint-up emotions in the form of an explosion. After the explosion I shape shifted into one of your shield employees. Once I was off the base I turned back to myself where Mr. Stark found me. He was going to bring me back until I practically begged and pleaded him not to do so. Then he decided to take me in, teach me English, and treat me like the sister he never had."

"You have an animal side? Is it like Dr. Banners Hulk?"

"No, unlike Dr. Banner he has very little control. I have full control."

"What is this animal? The She-beast I saw in the Experimenting room?"

"Yes, But I was weak due to the sunlight," I started to get defensive. "Where I come from there is no light. If you see the light you better run because you are about to be someones dinner. When I came here my body was not used to the sunlight and it hurt me. Dr. Banner has been doing a good job at helping me." I never looked over to see Dr. Banners or Tony's face. I couldn't handle to see their disappointment.

"You know squirt I am beginning to wonder why you even lied. This isn't that bad." He walked over and put his hand on my shoulders.

"That's because this is just the basics." I looked to him with a very bored expression.

Fury cleared his throat gaining my full attention again. "So you can now walk in the sunlight without getting hurt?"

"For the most part but after about 30 minutes I begin to burn. My time is slowly improving."

"Good, good. Now, When you landed here you were in an escape pod designed by Nasa."

"Correct"

"Why naked?"

"Eriften Plains? There is no such thing as clothes. They don't have these flimsy garments. They wear armor or nothings at all. The surface of Eriften is so hot that materials like this would be burnt within a few hours."

"Explain the pod"

"I would seem that your Nasa crew got sucked into the wormhole leading to the 10th realm -"

I was cut off by Thor.

"That is impossible. There is no such thing as a 10th realm. If there was I would surely know about it!"

"Calling me a liar?" Unintentionally my eyes flashed black. My inner animal was getting really annoyed. She knew that the worst parts of my story were getting ready to come out.

"No my fair maiden,I would nev-"

"Well there is such thing as the 10th realm. Just because you have never heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"My father helped create the 9 realms! I am sure he would have told us about it!"

"Inside voice please Thor" Stated Tony.

"Thanos created the 10th realm." I said emotionless. Thor finally silenced. Looking like a fish out of water he pushed himself back down into his chair.

"As I was saying before I was rudely cut off again; Your Nasa crew got sucked into a wormhole leading to the Eriften Plains where they were pulled into Eriftens gravitational pull where they crash landed and..." My voice got stuck in throat. This was not what I wanted to do. I stood from my chair, feverishly running my hands throw my hair.

"Well?" said Fury.

"She told me the animals on the planet got to them." Tony said for me.

"Tony that was a lie." I said casting my eyes down. Tony looked at me threw squinting eyes.

"Well then tell us. You are currently with the biggest band of misfits and a very rich man. You have nothing to worry about." Said Tony.

"We wont think of you any different. Who ever you were in your past in not who you are now." reassured Banner.

"I ate them."

Silence.

Tony busted out in laughter followed by a few other people."You ate them! You have got to be joking. I see potential in every which way I wouldn't think you a cannibal, Olivia. Hahahaha!"

"On my planet its not considered cannibalism, its survival." Tony beaming grin immediately fell.

"Let me start from the beginning." I sat down in my chair looking across to all the horrified faces. I knew this would happen. They were judging me. After my little interview they would never look at me the same and give me over to Fury to create me into an even bigger monster than I already am. I intertwined my fingers and rested my chin on it trying my best not to break down. Breaking down was for the weak. I am not weak. I started to sing the song that was in the background in an even bigger attempt to calm myself.

"That I should 've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should 've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man"

I finished with a sigh thanking god they were being patient to hear my story.

"Sorry singing calms my nerves." Fury nodded in an understanding manner. I lit another cigarette and let my story roll from my tongue as if I were talking to a mother like figure. My cold demeanor dropped leaving me feeling and looking very tired.

"Well, on the Eriften Plains they have a huge assortment of creatures there. I am the product the king of the Burneseta and the queen of the Evolopes, that was raised by Grodations. My Father's name is Leon Philterson. He was a very cruel ruler but nothing compared to my mother, Clastica Tryalcdoter.

An Evolope I have come to learn is something like your idea of a mythological siren. They will kill you beauty and grace faster than you could blink your eyes. They have a very... interesting singing voice that will hypnotize you. They can sense your emotions and when they get mad, they have these tribal tattoos much to my appearance now, they glow when one becomes infuriated and it emits explosions. It all depends on the element of the Evolope as to what the explosion will do. They are also telepathic and have the ability to fly. A Burneseta is pretty much what you saw when you first saw me, Tony. Black hair, Black eyes, Black skin, Ram horns, and when mad can create a rather interesting light show."

"Does everything glow there?" Asked Tony incredulously.

"Haha, pretty much. It's natures only warning. The creatures are so trained in stealth its unreal." I grinned at Tony. "So that's why when I said if you see light, you better run."

"But it is nothing compared to the Grodations" Loki spoke up. My eyes peered up at him. Hoping he would take the rains of the story for a moment while I catch my breath. He must know of the 10th realm which would comfort me a lot if he would be considered my new ally. But instead of taking over the story he replied with this:

"What do you mean by you were raised by the Grodations?" He inquired raising his eyebrows clearly interested in my story. I sighed.

"Have any of you watched the movie 300?" I waited for replies but to my dismay they still had a few people that never watched it. "In the movie they have an endless pit in which they kicked the messenger of the Persians in because the man was bringing news of a possible war. Well the Evolopes have a similar pit called The Depth and they would throw there undesirables in there. I was an undesirable. I was a mix breed. You see the King of the Evolopes, Tigeraious Cruletson, couldn't bear children. So, he basically whored my mother out to anyone worthy of bearing royal children. You can just about imagine what one had to go through to bed my mother. Well my father Leon was secretly in love with my mother. When he heard of Tigeraious throwing my mother around like a prostitute he went undercover for a year, shifting into the appearance of an Evolope, gaining Tigeraious trust. When he finally had all his unconditional trust he bedded my mother and thus I was conceived. Well 3 months later I was born and Tigeraious was pissed. He-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Hawkeye. I looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"3 months?" He looked gobsmacked. "3 months to have a baby? That's shocking."

"What's more shocking is the fact that you are more entranced with the fact that it only took her 3 months to have me than the true outline of the story." I finished with a glare.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying before being interrupted for the 3rd time!" I let out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing my face I continued. " Okay, Tigeraious was mad. He wanted to know why his beautiful little Evolope had horns. My mother couldn't stop him from reading her mind in time. Needless to say a fight broke out and my mother and me was thrown into the Depth. Clastica shielded me from most of the drop but I was still nearly dead. I was only a few hours born and thrown into The Depth!" I pounded my fists into the table breaking it. Rage written all over my face. My eyes began glowing and I felt my animal come out. I transformed in front of them and began to rant.

"I was sentenced to death before I was born! And why?! HAHAHA I'll tell you why." My eyes began so shimmer and the tips of my hair and the tattoos on my skin began to glow. My voice dropped down deathly low while my face may be cast down but my eyes were looking up, just as one would do stalking their prey. "The Evolopes are the cruelest, foulest, and egotistical pieces of shit to every roam this universe. I ate their children for breakfast and didn't think twice about it!" I flipped the poker table causing them to back into the wall with their weapons drawn. Upon seeing this I knew I was pushing my luck and began to calm down. Regaining my composure I sat back down in my seat. I was still too mad to shift down so I just sighed bringing back my tired face.

"My apologies. Tony... I-I'll by you a new table." I was still shaky. These memories were never meant to resurface. Fury was the first to snap out of it. "Continue." His words were hard as if he was daring me to push his buttons more.

I sighed. " The Depth has tunnels. The tunnels led to caverns out of the pit should you survive the fall. But the odds of serving the fall are 754/1. So needless to say the caverns were never used unless used by the Grodations." I motioned towards Loki to let him know thatwe entered the part of the conversation that he was interested in hearing. He nodded in my direction. He was absolutely beaming at the destruction I just caused. "The Grodations are 8 legged creatures resembling cross between a wolf and a spider with 3 eyes. 2 are typically red while the one in the center was yellow. The two red eyes allowed them to see in the dark the yellow eye is a thermal sensor. They can see the heat your body gives off for miles away. Not to mention they can teleport."

"Amazing" Hogun uttered. From what I heard from Thor he doesn't talk much so hearing something out of him was surprising.

"The Alpha of the Grodations found me near death and took me in as his own gither."

"Excuse me miss." Steve butted in.

"Yes?" I looked at him. No hostility just tired eyes.

"What is a gither?" He implied scrunching up his face to show his confusion and utter detest for whatever creature this.

"Oh, sorry, it's my language. A Gither is like a cub or baby." I chuckled.

"Oh" he resumed his awkward position against the wall. I noticed no one was standing because the table tumbled over half the chairs. I stood and began picking up my mess.

"Well, the Grodations took me in and I have been an animal ever since. I didn't know what I was doing was cannibalism when I ate your Nasa crew. I was raised on survival of the fittest. I never had the pleasures of having a family, going to school, or having all these nice toys and trinkets. I grew up in a cave with these horribly ugly monsters, trying to survive one day at a time. The language I speak isn't even Evolope or Burneseta. I speak Grodation. I never learned any other language. Haha, I never even learned to walk on 2 legs until I came here." I began to pick up the poker chip pieces. "I am an animal in a princesses body. Nothing more, Nothing less. And before you try to say that I am not, or even if you already think that I am a monster, I just want you to know that everyone I killed, I had a reason and I do not feel any remorse. Not now, not ever. I am just a cold-hearted beast that found her way into an escape pod and came into civilization."

After everything was back into place, Fury, Nick, Loki, Tony, and Dr. Banner found the will to sit back down at the busted up poker table. "Anything else?"

"Yes I have a few simple questions I would like for you to answer with an easy yes or no somewill require a little discussion." Stated Fury while gesturing to his notepad he had been taking notes on.

"Lay it on me." I kicked up my feet on the poker table and rested my hands behind my horns. The tips of my hair and my tattoos finally shimmered down from a deep red to a soft and kind blue. I would be able to change back soon.

"When you killed the men you got on the ship and what happened?"

"I crawled in, I guess I must have hit a button and it sent me here."He wrote in his note pad.

"What happened to Tigeraious?"

"Dead. I killed him."

"Is there any planetary threat?"

"No... Well not unless the Grodations find a way to teleport Millions of light-years away."

"They would come looking for you?"

"Highly improbable."

"What happened to Leon?"

"He rules the Burneseta believing me to be dead."

"Why hide?" I hesitated. Why did I hide? Was I really hiding?

"I-I don't think I am hiding..."I contorted my face to one of serious thinking. " I guess he was never around to begin with and beings I had to fight everyday of my life it just seemed like a waste of time. I mean... He wasnt around when I needed him most so I felt no need to look for him."

"You have superpowers that consist of: Exploding, shape-shifting, telepathy, siren's song, night vision, your a pyro, thermal vision, and you can fly anything else?"

"I do not have thermal vision. That is strictly for Grodations. Everything else yes. I can also turn invisible, super-strength, and spikes."

"Okay, spikes what is spikes?"

I held out my hand, my eyes glowed, and a jagged rock type shot from my hand into the wall. Natasha went over to the wall to further inspect it. "It's a dart..." Looking baffled she turned to me and said, "You are just full of tricks aren't you?"

"Yup and my 5 senses are really strong, so strong that I can feel and smell other peoples emotions. Other than that, well thats about it" I said clapping my hands together.

"Do you know your birthday?"

"No"

"Would you subject to a check up? No expirements. No straps. Just an average check up every human being does here?"

"You should find that Dr. Banner has done an amazing job at keeping my check up records but should you need to do them yourself I will, yes."

"Do you want to go back to the Eriften Plains?"

"Haha, I dont know. They both have the same amount of pros and cons."

"Any bothers or sisters?"

"I don't know." Fury raised his eyebrows.

"Would you kill again?" At this people leaned in just in case they lost a word.

"If they give me a reason to yes. I have already told you I have not killed without a reason."

Sighing he said, " This will be my last question for now. I understand that you lied to everyone to save yourself from being tested on and blew up District 4 twice. These are forgiven, but I need to know now. How can we trust you now?"

I returned Fury's sigh with my tired one. "Fury you ought to know more than anyone; trust isnt given it's earned. I know that now most of you are skeptical to the idea of me now. I can smell it so don't try to lie. But all I can do to help me now is by saying: you can't trust me but at the same time you can. This next line came from a movie and I will use this quote to my advantage. 'Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid.' So at this time, no, you can't trust me to not lie and try to protect myself, but you can trust me to be myself."

I now had everyone in this room looking at me with the biggest WTF faces I have ever seen. Of course I spoke in a riddle. This seemed to get Fury a bit pissed.

"Olivia... Can. We. Trust. You.?" butted in a rather annoyed Black Widow.

I waited a moment before saying. "Yes."

Fury spoke words I thought I would never hear. "Ms. Olivia Neveah, I will see you this afternoon where shield will put you into out database as a registered citizen of the United Stated of America. I hope Mr. Stark here Has taught you how to drive because you will be need a license for just about everything." He grabbed his coat and other belongings and began stuffing them in the places they belong.

"Yes he has but if you don't mind me asking when will you come back this afternoon?" looking up to him beings I didn't move. I turned back to my human-ish looking form.

"2:00 if that is okay for you."

"Umm I don't know..." I said looking unsure. I looked towards Tony. "If Tony would still want me here then I have work tonight and I will need some sleep, but if he doesn't I have no where to go and i-"

Tony cut me off "Olive, you will always have a place here. You are too beautiful...well... I dont know about this form. It's pretty but really intimidating. Anyways, your too pretty, and sweet. You may have had a bad past, but you did what you had to do in order to survive. If I would say so myself I think you have reformed well."

I froze as a single silent tear flowed down my face. Acceptance.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Fury smiled that horrible smile. Not meaning to be intimidating, just trying to give a humble smile at the brother and sister like couple sitting before him. "Tomorrow. Same time. Preferably not a place so cramped." And with that he left.


	8. Chapter 8 Intermission

Hello everyone! Thank you for sticking in with me this far! This chapter may not be as good as the others but it is placed here for a good reason! R&R!

I don't own it if you recognize it. I do, however, own Nyx Leondoter (Olivia Neveah, Number 9, She-Beast) and her planetary background… In retrospect I think I kinda went overboard with all these names and all.

Chapter 8: Intermission

(Olivia)

As I had agreed to Dr. Banner not a few hours ago I would be bright eyed and bushy-tailed for my new testing. Well, as it turns out, I wasn't. I laid down my life to these people and it left me feeling empty and exhausted. After I pretty much made an ass out of myself by bum-rushing out the room after my speech I went into the kitchen area of the common room. I was still a bit hungry beings I only ate a few slices of pizza prior to the recent engagement, but even now I found my nerves too bad to actually bring myself to eat anything. After staring into the fridge for what seemed hours I decided to take the elevator down a floor into Tony's personal gym.

I was too tired to work out, really I just wanted to get away from everyone. I knew that after their rude wake up call that they would go make them coffee. I knew that they would go to look for me in my usual places if they wanted to talk to me. The gym was the last place they would think me to be in. After they checked my usual places they would resort to asking Jarvis. So, I think it is safe to say that I have about half an hour til then.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms. Olivia?"

"Country play list 3 please."

"Of course, Ms. Olivia."

"Jarvis."

"Yes"

"My name is Nyx. That's what everyone will be calling me now, so you might as well do the same."

* * *

"Of course, Nyx."

(Loki)

"That was quite some speech Lady Olivia gave" commented Volstagg.

"Quite. I can't believe such a beautiful young lady is capable of such horrible deeds" remarked Fandral while holding the door for the 5 men to make their way down to the gym. It has been nearly an hour since Olivia's speech and she was still main top this morning.

"I doubt that one my friend. Lady Sif is quiet skilled and fought many a gruesome battle, but then again I can doubt she would succumb to the deeds Lady Neveah has." replied Volstagg.

"My friends we must not be so quick to judge Lady Olivia. She did what she had to do in order for her to survive in such a horrific place." pressured Thor.

"Loki what do you make of this?" Asked Volstagg.

Oh joy, they are inviting me to their tea party, I thought mentally. "I think she is an interesting piece of work." I said lamely.

"What do you mean by that?" Questioned Thor

I Sighed. " I mean the girl is a mix breed of two of most powerful creatures in the 10th realm and was raised by the worse predator. She looks innocent with a can-do attitude but deep down she is just an animal that wishes for nothing more than her next kill. If anything she is the biggest threat there could have even been on this planet." Didn't they listen to anything the girl said? I thought to myself.

"You knew of the 10th realm?" Questioned Thor.

"Yes, if you would read books instead of gallivanting around like the dolt that you are, you might just learn something yourself." I retorted while pushing the elevator button.

Of course I didn't think badly of her. Everything I have said about this topic has been words that came from her mouth just twisted a bit. Truthfully, I like her. She was beautiful, no question about that. She was funny to watch and incredibly smart. Well, maybe not so much as book smart, but smart non-the-less. She thought with logic and common sense. And then the riddle she spoke about trust. I couldn't have said it better myself.

I rather enjoyed the show she put on earlier by breaking and flipping the poker table. It was funny watching everyone run away in fear in the newly spread chaos that was Burneseta. I think that is what I truly enjoy about her. She is a ruthless killer inside the body of a princess. It's reassuring to think that she possesses the power to strike down any man that dare get in her way. She might just be my escape out of here. I chuckled darkly gaining the attention of the worthless group of mewling quims around me. They passively blew it off and probably thought me to be in a good mood. If I think of this girl much more I may have to forget that I am being reformed. I smirked. I was thinking darkly to myself while my composure showed nothing but mischief. I do feel bad for her though oddly enough. I thought I had it bad when I was a child. I have never pitied someone until today.

"By the gods" Whispered Fandral. We have reached the doorway to the gym but something seems to have caught Fandral's complete attention. Naturally everyone wanted to see so they all piled to look through the window that shown the inside of the gym. Instead of trying to beat myself up trying to squeeze in between the 4 hulking men, I just silently opened the door and walked in. I was shocked to be greeted by a pair of green eyes that were wide with surprise and arms extended as though the offender were going to hit me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" said Olivia's voice. Regaining my composure, I took in the sights before me. She was covered in a layer of sweat, heart racing, her hair was a tangled mess framing her face, and her albino skin had a nice pink tint. If I didn't know any better, one would think she just finished making love. "I-I was just so lost in the music I-I didn't even hear you come in." She directed her face to the ceiling. "J-Jarvis mute music."

"Of course, Ms. Nyx."

"Umm..D-do you guys need to use the gym because I-I can leave if you do." Her face was contorted with worry and her hands were gesturing to just about everything. She was in here dancing and now she was completely embarrassed that everyone saw.

"You dance beautifully Ms. Olivia! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Asked Fandral.

"Oh, umm, I got bored one day, and I uh... watched it on YouTube." She watched as everyone began to pile in the room and became even more uneasy. This is too hilarious! Ms. Intimidating Murderer was shy! It looks good on her though. I thought with a chuckle.

"Nonsense Lady Olivia -" Started Thor until Ms. Olivia cut him off.

"Nyx." Thor looked confused and to help Thor better understand she kept speaking. "I have many names. My original name is Nyx Leondoter. Shield gave me Number 9 and my Burneseta form She-Beast. And the temporary name I gave myself here was Olivia Neveah. Beings I am no longer in hiding, and no longer a test subject of Shield, call me Nyx." She extended her hand for a handshake with a small smile as though they were reintroducing themselves. Thor took her hand and shook it with his usual beaming grin of an idiot.

"Well then. Lady Nyx would like to stay and train with us? We would love to see you in combat." Did my brother really just ask that? The woman never even wanted to come out about herself and not after an hour of finding out you want her to teach you her tricks? I rolled my eyes before cutting in.. well at least I was going to until Fandral butt his 3 foot long mustache in.

"Thor I doubt Lady Nyx would want to be here while us men train. You look absolutely exhausted madam. You should retire for the day, should you like, I will accompany you to your loft." He reached for her hand and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. I once again rolled my eyes this time staring at the two as though they didn't have a brain cell... In other words I looked at them how I always looked at them. With a glare. The buffoon was just speaking about how horrible she is not a moment ago and now he was going to try to bed her.

"Oh no thank you, I appreciate it but I do need to steal Loki away from you." She started running her hands through her long and wild locks and politely pulling herself away.

I raised my eyebrows in a clear what-did-i-do look. Then she laughed her free and untamed laugh.

"Don't look at me like that!" she joked. "I need to go get my weekly check-up and you need to have your first one. Dr. Banner paged the gym about half an hour ago saying for you and I to go in before 9. It just so happens you came in at the right time." She then proceeded to grab my hand and started to pull me away from the group. Her skin was unusually warm, not in a painful way. It was more comfortable than anything. "Then at about 10 will be Volstagg and Fandral's turn. Thor have you had your check up done recently?"questioned Nyx spinning on her heel. I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable with her grabbing my hand. So I snatched it back and placed both my hands behind my back, waiting for her to move out of the way so I could go see Dr. Banner. Thank god for that green man. I don't want to be beaten to a pulp while training... again. Thoughts of the past with Thor and I training entered my mind but left as soon as they came.

"Yes, madam. I had it done yesterday after everything settled down." Thor said and with that last remark Nyx waved her goodbyes and motioned me to follow her to Dr. Banners office.

Hmm. Such a pity. I have been here for 10 hours and I still haven't caused any trouble. I may just have to fix that, I thought glancing down at Nyx.


End file.
